


quench

by y_JZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: 《H到100次就能出去的房间》
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 1





	quench

如果被当成了一个随便的人，就辩解自己人生经历说长不短，因此遵循顺水推舟随遇而安的人生经验。但是小齐格飞五岁的帕西瓦肯定接着发火，揭穿齐格飞其实偷懒钻空子只想逃避。并且，既然是那个正直的帕西瓦，首先不会嫌齐格飞为人轻浮放荡、即齐格飞所谓他就一个随便的人。同齐格飞一道遭遇骑空艇上神秘地点之《H到100次就能出去的房间》，帕西瓦依旧坚持必须齐格飞真心首肯绝不为完成任务而草草了事，概不接受齐格飞自说自话，曰齐格飞你休想趁机蒙混过关。  
“我蒙混什么了？”  
“十年了……我对你、”  
“所以嘛。十年。”  
神秘房间里雪白床单大床上，脱光了盘腿坐着，齐格飞左手撑膝盖右手掰指头，清算给帕西瓦听。齐格飞知道帕西瓦暗恋齐格飞，大约是从一开始就知道，当然帕西瓦说十年那就十年，也好算，总之进来这个房间，终究让齐格飞得良机挑明双方心意，值此千载难逢之际干脆补给帕西瓦。  
“我不清楚你需求多少，我个人一个月一次，嗯，保守点一年十次，十年正正好好一百次。”  
“我没那么……我……！……莫非你对我同样？！”  
“同样。你喜欢我。我喜欢你。好了别傻着。”  
齐格飞拍拍帕西瓦肩，皮肤和皮肤直接碰撞的声音要比甲胄金属的尖细清亮。帕西瓦也脱光了，两个人回过神来发现身处奇怪地方的瞬间已是坦诚相见。齐格飞想聪明如帕西瓦总该明白，这地方就是为做这种事情的。既来之则安之……为兵之计，顺势而上，反客为主？这种时候再继续正直，固然正直得可爱，齐格飞一点不会不喜欢，但是吧……  
“再磨蹭，出去晚了，赶不上古战场。”  
齐格飞只见帕西瓦肩头一抽。原来这么喜欢打古战场的啊。  
事不宜迟。  
“不过还是先来讲讲，你要在上面还是下面？我都可以。”  
“光用手，不行么……”  
“唔？那试试。”  
齐格飞便落手一探。帕西瓦惊慌之中上面的头下面的头一起微微震颤，齐格飞捞住帕西瓦下面，也没放过帕西瓦上面，一手把握，人往帕西瓦那边倒，另一手勾帕西瓦脖子，意思说，帮帮我，你也帮帮我。  
两人来回摸了弄了，没几下就头顶头放掉。齐格飞看看黏黏糊糊摊开手掌，忽然想人的脚掌大小恰如这个人的前臂长短，那中指指尖到手腕根部的距离是不是也能丈量局部肢体的尺寸。他把手合到自己身上比划，碰到还没松手的帕西瓦，就拿帕西瓦的手和自己的手扣，倒是差不多。  
“看什么呢。”  
“看我俩谁比较大。”  
齐格飞低头听帕西瓦重重叹气。帕西瓦在看的是白花花空荡荡像是墙的位置凭空挂着房间名号的下方，多出来的刚才还没有的东西。  
《（ 0/100 )☆》  
——上书如此内容看着眼熟木制牌匾一块。  
“哎，互相撸顶多算出前戏，那是你上我还是、”  
“我要上你。”  
能在挫折中迅速起立，实在是个坚韧不拔不屈不挠的好优点。  
齐格飞想着就拉帕西瓦，又也许帕西瓦摁倒他，总之两个人、一个躺平另一个扑那个上面、总算就位起跑线。  
帕西瓦小心翼翼，手在齐格飞大腿根摸来摸去，齐格飞不说什么做人不要太拘谨，就抓来一瓶小红递了。也不知道从哪里抓的。  
“这是……”  
“当润滑。止血清洁回体三合一？好东西啊。”  
帕西瓦接过东西，闷闷起开淋手掌手指，闷闷往夹紧入口塞，推进去了，默默倒回来，人不吭声，只有腻腻的水噗呲噗呲响。齐格飞见帕西瓦埋头在底下认真努力，心想自己不能闲着没事乱紧张，他得放松，放松。找点话聊聊。  
“我原先，想，可以猜拳，定上下。”  
“……你猜拳很行么。”  
“哦？你觉得我行吗？”  
“没跟你猜过拳，但这不妨碍我如何认为。”  
“我跟军舰蟹猜过。十次里输过两次吧。”  
“为什么会跟螃蟹猜拳？”  
“要决定晚饭菜品嘛。赢了红烧，输了酒蒸。”  
“结果不都是被你吃掉。”  
“哈哈。”  
掩饰说无聊笑话的尴尬，还有帕西瓦点中恰到好处位置激发的惊呼，齐格飞干笑着，要继续讲，“帕西瓦、说来”，被那个帕西瓦堵上嘴。  
“这算接吻？”  
“闭嘴。”  
帕西瓦这次不止嘴唇盖嘴唇了，他还拿舌头舔齐格飞的嘴唇，舔齐格飞的牙龈，要齐格飞张嘴。明明说要闭嘴的。齐格飞反正照做，不管是不是前后矛盾，满足帕西瓦的奇怪要求，更是在满足他自己。填满他的手指一根变两根。  
“可以……了吧？”  
齐格飞问道。  
“这话……该我问你。”  
“哦。你来吧。可以了。”  
帕西瓦边吻边慢慢放入。齐格飞就想大概又说岔了才又被帕西瓦敦促闭嘴，心中有些对不起，先左手搭上面那个人肩膀，再右手绕脖子后面，分两次勾住帕西瓦轻轻贴近点，打算不使劲，但帕西瓦往前一送，齐格飞就没忍住，把倾覆身体上来的帕西瓦搂紧。  
“这就射了。”  
“还行吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“舒服吗？”  
“不舒服哪会一插就射的。”  
抱着的两人分开点，帕西瓦腾出手捂脸，齐格飞想笑又不好意思，越过帕西瓦看白花花墙上醒目板子。  
《（ 0/100 )☆》  
“别愣着、继续动。光我射不行，你也要射。哎这是不是就，红魂一个苍魂一个合出来一个钻石那道理——”  
“闭嘴吧。”  
齐格飞老老实实闭嘴了，帕西瓦动几下却反悔，要听齐格飞的声音。齐格飞张了嘴，但没声音。  
《（ 1/100 )☆》  
帕西瓦关切又恳求，说要听一听齐格飞的声音。  
“怎么，不知道？太爽了就叫都叫不出来。”  
“确实不知。今天这是我第一次。”  
拨开贴住齐格飞眼皮的乱发末梢，指腹擦过眉尾，帕西瓦简单一句话勾得齐格飞心痒痒。在这种事情上撒谎又不挣面子，何况帕西瓦这个人诚实、正直，向齐格飞和盘托出他自己没经验，不会伤及帕西瓦丝毫的自尊骄傲。齐格飞忍不住合上帕西瓦经过的那边眼睛，另一边眯着，看见笑起来很自信甚至有点坏坏样子的帕西瓦。  
“不过凡事重在积累，”在齐格飞身体表面若即若离的手徘徊胸前，呼吸微微急促，胸腔起伏更有高低，指尖便切切实实摁住，“量变终有质变。”  
帕西瓦没说，还有多少多少次。他都没回头看，并不知道木匾上内容的变化。还有99次，齐格飞心里念着。质变。能变什么样。温柔小心变成如狼似虎吗。就只是心里在算，也生了期待，可以鼓起胸膛，主动迎送上去让帕西瓦拨弄。  
“那还不快点继续。”  
齐格飞抬抬脚故意踢，踢中就可以被帕西瓦拽住脚腕朝边上扯开。帕西瓦拽了齐格飞脚腕，但是扛住那条腿往自己背腰扣，向前面的齐格飞再靠近些。齐格飞哼哼了，不响亮，让帕西瓦撬嘴喂润喉的琼浆。半口灵药，半口两人搅出来的混合唾液。就算齐格飞宣称喉咙干哑，为时已晚。  
“你该不会……致力于听我叫床？”  
“能令你为我出声，是我荣誉功勋。”  
说着帕西瓦就吻，深吻深入，齐格飞憋气，但漏出闷闷的单音，靠抱着帕西瓦揉乱帕西瓦后脑头发遣散想分开要大口喘息的念头。明明就。说不定就只是个。处男。实际很有可能从乳臭未干小鬼长成风华正茂大好青年始终为齐格飞守身如玉到现在都整整十年的这么一个帕西瓦。要抵抗失神的刺激感觉，齐格飞只有把心爱的前处男再用力搂死一点。  
一回生二回熟，再说帕西瓦这架势十分不像童贞新卒。齐格飞回过神来看看计数板通告，觉得亲密度够顺便问一问，就问了。帕西瓦捧起齐格飞手，从指尖亲到手背，翻过来亲手掌心，边亲边讲：这些年，何尝未曾，妄念中……帕西瓦礼貌含蓄，齐格飞当然还是能听懂，冥想锻炼成果喜人啊这是。  
“那正好都落实了，光说不练光想不做，全假把式。我可看不上。”  
帕西瓦人紧张了一下，具体就是捏齐格飞屁股上的手紧张了一下。齐格飞歪着嘴笑。  
“别让我失望啊。”  
“怎么可能。”  
“说来你想过什么姿势？要不照四十八手依次做过去？讲起来这个四十八手翻篇还有四十八手，加起来九十六，多充实呐你说——”  
话到一半，齐格飞让帕西瓦掀了人改趴床上，腰臀提高，脸蒙枕头，出什么声都呜呜呜的。帕西瓦在后面，齐格飞看不见的地方，不知道在搞什么，这一趟久久不见尽头，齐格飞拿脸擦枕头，床单擦下半身，都擦红擦肿了，费点劲扭头去提醒帕西瓦省省时间，结果碰上帕西瓦“久等多时”的一张脸……跟平时终于等来经常迟到齐格飞的那副神情很是不一样。  
“省，也要省对地方。”  
齐格飞心中一惊。坏了。这仿佛是踩中哪个陷阱落了什么圈套。而帕西瓦逮到猎物。而齐格飞心跳加快。帕西瓦是个聪明人，学个东西快，这就掌握了窍门。  
“你如果一直在高潮，接下来只要我足够努力，相信可高效达到要求次数，大幅提升周回效率。”  
什么意思？“帕西瓦你射很快的吗？”射太快、这样、不太好吧？齐格飞觉得该为对方担心，可是发现在怕的原来是他自己。稍微有点害怕，心慌，紧张，忍不住喘粗气。  
“情非得已。当然了，你里面夹我太舒服，确实很难把持住。”  
帕西瓦手贴齐格飞背，从腰窝那边往上，沿着脊椎踪迹往上推，推平膝盖突然发软的齐格飞全身，按住齐格飞头颈。  
“那人一般也不太可能一直高潮啊？”  
“你也说是‘一般’，是你就可以做到。”  
帕西瓦松开了手，齐格飞却不能动，手脚不听使唤保持大字张开任由宰割的一个姿势，等着，等到两瓣肉被左右分开。帕西瓦以一个刁钻的角度插入。  
“你就等着メスイキ个没停吧。”  
脑子一时半会儿反应不过来帕西瓦讲的メスイキ是什么东西，身体很快就领略至通透。笔直顶向最受不得刺激的要害，又抬头一滑而过，抽走，再回来，反复之间逐步探入深处，一下一下亲吻最深处的壁垒。メスイキ是。啊。就是配合着堕落成一具雌兽，扑腾在无边欲海里……从那个帕西瓦嘴里能蹦出来的メスイキ……光是这一点，就够淹死齐格飞几次。可是帕西瓦不停推齐格飞上高潮，齐格飞便要在空气里缺氧，声嘶力竭唤帕西瓦名字呼救。帕西瓦屈身来了。手臂里侧贴手臂外侧，胸口贴后背，身体跟齐格飞里外挨紧，射完也不拔了，磨两下继续开始。  
“该戴套的。”  
“中出不好吗。”  
“对你身体不好。”  
“要连着射一百次我看是好不起来了。”  
帕西瓦掰齐格飞攥床单握的拳头，换帕西瓦的手指卡齐格飞蜷软的手指缝，反过来握住齐格飞的手，下巴搁齐格飞肩膀上。  
“刚才……不好吗？”  
“是不好。”  
齐格飞曲起手，正好能够到帕西瓦头，梳着帕西瓦头发。捕猎大成功的头狼，怎么有点打蔫了？  
“还不够。托某人的福，我还在メスイキ——这メスイキ丢了的也算射的次数？”  
帕西瓦从齐格飞手里跑掉。他起来去看那木匾了。  
“算。”  
看完回来，重新拱在齐格飞搂他头的那条手臂下面。要奖励帕西瓦聪明努力又能干，齐格飞换一个方向脸枕床单，亲了帕西瓦一下。  
亲着亲着齐格飞让帕西瓦带成朝天躺平，帕西瓦又翻到上面。齐格飞乐得清闲，自己动都不动， 全靠帕西瓦拿他两条腿架起来围好在帕西瓦腰两边，贴身再往里送。送一送，齐格飞东西头上滴一滴，就没了。软倒是不怎么软的。这时帕西瓦停下腰，齐格飞才劳动体躯，脚后跟捣帕西瓦腰上的肉。  
“动啊。”  
帕西瓦轻轻放下齐格飞下肢，帮其中一条腿支起来，伸手摩挲齐格飞脸，同样怜惜地来回摸齐格飞那根不出水的东西，不使劲地弄。  
“休息一下吧。”  
“没必要。”  
“万一脱水了……”  
“真的，汗流好多——我射到一点不剩可你又还没？”  
“您是想把我榨干么？”  
“也要看你有没有让我那么想的本事了。”  
齐格飞从旁边不知道哪里抓来瓶、大红。万灵药。药到病除。  
“来。”  
塞到看见魔术变出来兔子鸽子小马而瞪眼的帕西瓦的鼻子底下。也不知道什么味的，这个万灵药。听说酸酸甜甜？还有点不是看起来这样子清澈的醇厚。岂不是帕西瓦推荐的那瓶酒。齐格飞想着，盯着帕西瓦一定要喝自己敬他的万灵药水。帕西瓦先不愿喝，齐格飞说他不喝、不用喝，他有龙血加身，躺平便回血，甚至主动些还能促进循环，也就是再生效果加强。该帕西瓦喝的。帕西瓦拗不过齐格飞意思，只有拗红色琉璃瓶起红色琉璃塞，蹙眉灌药。从没喝过——也许喝过但喝的时候不省人事没味觉，反正不知药滋味的齐格飞恐怕灵药不是传说中那般可口。也对，希尔芙炼的那个药不也副作用超群，可以说是最苦——扔开空瓶子，帕西瓦回头就跟齐格飞嘴对嘴。这下齐格飞啜出来了。是酸中带甜是清爽粘腻越喝越醇，醉醺醺的一个味道。  
再有个什么味道，软肉的舌头挤软肉的口腔里，推来舔去，喂来喂去，最后还不是满嘴口水味。吸帕西瓦唇珠刮帕西瓦嘴角，完了齐格飞想起来正事。是不是亲太起劲了。亲太起劲是不是因为疲软、审美疲劳了。他原想问帕西瓦大概这么些、是不是会被帕西瓦定性为杞人忧天的事情。要能被帕西瓦数落倒好了。说明的确单单只是齐格飞想太多而已。  
“既然吃了药，别浪费，用点力。”  
并且齐格飞从来就只是想想。让他真问，是不问的。  
“你结实，不至于我上你几次就伤筋动骨灵药伺候。我就细皮嫩肉，经不起挠抓，才需要灵药疗伤。”  
帕西瓦谦虚兴奋顶点忘情时战斗力，请了齐格飞手臂圈自己脖颈，齐格飞假装人没力气，手滑脱松开，被帕西瓦又抓回去挂在肩膀，按住。别浪费，用点力。齐格飞才帕西瓦大概也就这么个意思，于是别过脸朝旁边看，手还让帕西瓦吊在他脖子后面，听话地用了点力气勾着。  
一看看到边上多出来艘浴缸。  
齐格飞把空降浴缸指给帕西瓦看，帕西瓦楞了楞，抄齐格飞屁股端齐格飞大腿，抱着人落地离床走两步踏入浴缸，抱着人坐进去，水漫金山。  
“你都不先怀疑这一缸水有没有问题的？”  
“当我精虫上脑没那闲工夫吧。”  
半浸在水里新鲜刺激抢过一轮，两人趁着中场休息交流：因为齐格飞刚才讲过大量出汗，所以浴缸显灵，万灵药同理，眼下困住他们的这个地方，某些方面，会为齐格飞有求必应。  
“并不听我吩咐，”帕西瓦不满，“若由我安排，先跟你约会，白天就我跟你两个，视察……逛街游览，晚上共进晚餐，然后才是去我预定的住宿场所。”  
齐格飞同意帕西瓦对于礼节与秩序的追求。不过在首先第一步，得帕西瓦跟自己表白心意。要不是关在这个奇妙的房间，齐格飞敢保证他会被帕西瓦暗恋一辈子。帕西瓦说他都暗恋了十年，而齐格飞觉得十年有余。  
刚才在床上，身上流开不知道谁的汗水浸透床单。现在浴缸里，泡水里了，更不知道谁的汗还有别的体液。湿床单凉飕飕的，水热的。就不知道是因为炎帝的力量还是齐格飞又无意许的愿。  
如果让齐格飞来求愿。  
“也不能全算在我头上。要照我估计，这种神秘地点出去了基本记忆清零。”  
然后帕西瓦继续不会有合适的机会表明齐格飞大概清楚的帕西瓦他那心思。  
帕西瓦闻言不答应。为了不让齐格飞有意向能忘记，接着好几十次如齐格飞所愿使劲上，浴缸里泡舒服了回床上，干的床单放下齐格飞，从齐格飞腰肉沿路啃到肋排一串瘀痕。齐格飞睡过去前一刻还就想，以后开新酒，找一支配烤肉排的……他做了个吃肉喝酒的梦，饿醒，睁眼就是还在睡的帕西瓦。齐格飞给人搂着，那人睡着，不方便大动以免吵醒，只能靠玩自己的头发虚度光阴。学帕西瓦的样子，食指绕发梢微微勾曲，卷起包裹两节指节的长度，再伸直手指，发簇散落手掌。齐格飞捏一簇头发探到帕西瓦鼻子底下。  
“早啊。”  
紧皱眉头忍住喷嚏的帕西瓦嘴张着没合，按住齐格飞后脑，把人按过来了就是亲。  
“不够吗？”  
“不知道啊。”  
“保险起见。”  
帕西瓦翻身盖住齐格飞。齐格飞换了姿势，就瞥到那块木匾，木匾下面有道门。一套做完，帕西瓦检查过齐格飞身上干净清爽果然半个牙印都没留下，帕西瓦背上也不疼了。光着的两人前后脚走出房间门，回到骑空艇上某个楼梯口边的走廊，都穿戴整齐，各自一身轻便出门的便装。他们原是恰巧同路下船出门。  
“那……帕西瓦。”  
“怎么？”  
“要不要，去约会？”  
“正有此意。”  
于是两个人接着往外走。到楼梯边，帕西瓦突然停下，决定道，他要带齐格飞去现在停泊空岛上以玻璃花房知名的植物园。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 《（ 100/100 )★》


End file.
